


you got my attention

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(860): we've started having sober sex</p><p>(203):<br/>you really do like him</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got my attention

They’re so often drunk or stoned or high on Roy’s good drugs that Tim’s almost forgotten what sober sex is even like.   
  
Turns out, it’s weird and it’s slow and Roy doesn’t talk as much, just makes sex noises into the back of Tim’s neck after he rolls him on his side and asks if he can fuck him before their shift starts.   
  
When they’re drunk everything’s kind of muted and hazy around the edges, fumbling to get each other’s clothes off and get off before they pass out and in the morning neither of them remember what weird shit they said the night before.  
  
When they’re on E everything’s  _amazing_  and Tim feels like he can come just from Roy’s fingertips tracing the shape of his bones, his lips when they brush over the inside of his wrist. But it makes Tim a little crazy, a little  _needy_  and he ends up hanging on Roy too much when they go out, cockblocking every girl or guy that comes up to him until Roy drags him off to the bathroom or gets him in the backseat of Dick’s car and lets Tim fuck him until Tim comes down from it.  
  
This though, this is different. Roy’s breath hot against the back of his neck as he takes his time fucking him -- not hard and fast like that time they did coke and Roy was a  _maniac_ , but not slow like when Roy’s on a handful of Vicodin and thinks he’s never felt anything better than the slick slide of his dick as he thrust in and out of Tim.   
  
It’s different, Tim thinks when Roy buries his face in the crook of his neck, says his name when he comes. But it’s not bad.


End file.
